


Love Between A God and Mortal

by Tsuname_Raptora



Series: The Power Of Love [2]
Category: Hololive En, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute & Sweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Kissing & Hugging, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love at First Sight, M/M, Phoenix!Kiara, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vulnerable Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuname_Raptora/pseuds/Tsuname_Raptora
Summary: Loki met Tony before the NYC battle started. They started a relationship secretly without the other Avengers knowing. But one day, the Chitauri controlled Loki's mind and Loki totally forgot about his lover. Tony needed to save him, from the deadly Chitauri, and give him a big surprise.
Relationships: Frostiron - Relationship, Implied Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara, Loki/Tony Stark, Takamori - Relationship
Series: The Power Of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122113
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightNeverFades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightNeverFades/gifts).



> So yeah, this is my first long fic, I have some short fics before this one, and I'll upload on AO3 later on!
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment! 
> 
> Hope y'all like this one! ;)

_Tony crouched next to their enemy in the battle, that horrible battle in New York, and their enemy, Loki, laid down on the floor without his eyes opening. Their place was surrounded by terrible damage, huge destroyments, and most of all, there was a huge circle of fire which cornered Tony and Loki. Tony took his risk and slapped Loki hard on his back, letting the god jott up suddenly. At the same time, blue magic started to dissolve from Loki’s eyes and body. He swiped his hand and in a loud crash, the ground began to shake, an earthquake? It was not._

_A shining green flash began to shine really bright, blinding all the people and Avengers. After the flash faded, all the damage was gone. The ‘S’, ‘T’, ‘R’, ‘K’ floated back towards the Stark Tower again. The rocks and dust disappeared and the air became clear. Loki was sitting next to Tony, wrapping his arms around him, cuddling him. Tony turned at him and smirked, his eyes weren’t blue, back to his normal green. He was normal but bleeding terribly. Despite all his injuries, Loki leaned down and pecked Tony’s cheek._

_“Lokes, you’re back with me?”_

_“Tony… I'm always with you. And worry not, I’m not leaving you again.”_

_______________________________________________________________________

Tony sat on the couch, drinking his favourite bottle of Scotch. “Jarvis, ‘bit bored, play some _soft_ music, will ya?”

“Right away, sir.”

Soft music flowed into the room in a silent voice, and that’s when he found something deep in colour on the floor from a distance. Tony walked towards the dark spot and leaned down to take a closer look. It looked redder while he looked closer. _No, it’s just oil._ He comforted himself in his heart.

Uh, it’s _blood_. He glanced around the room in panic. A humanoid figure walked towards him. Still in the dark, Tony couldn’t see who it was.

“Accept my apologies.” A silky and smooth voice flowed into the room. The figure appeared. He has long inky hair, which slicked back. He wore an emerald tunic and a cape across his shoulders. 

“Who. Are. You?” Tony literally yelled.

“My name is Loki.” The man said.

“The God of Mischief from Norse, huh?” Tony asked.

“Indeed.” 

“How are you even real?” Tony questioned again. He could not believe what a god would be doing in his tower, wandering. He didn’t know. A Norse god was just next to him! Loki ignored his question and changed the subject immediately, “May I sit on your couch? Could you please take care of my injuries?” The god was panting heavily, but he still talked slowly. Although he was the God of Chaos, he was still polite to Anthony. Tony immediately nodded and led Loki to sit down at the centre of the couch, soothing his back a little. Then he found Loki’s right leg was bleeding, so he stopped.

“Loki, can you wait for a minute? I can help you with your bleeding parts.” Loki then panted out a simple ‘yes’ and Tony ran away to get the kit. He slowly started to take a cotton ball with a sniper and carefully caressed at Loki’s leg. Something suddenly stopped him. A dim green light shone from Loki and after it faded, his injuries were gone. Tony’s eyes widened. As if Loki could read his mind, he said, “This, healing magic, isn’t the most powerful spell at all. Of course, there are many more fascinating magic spells awaiting you to see, Anthony, my dear.”

“Dear? Wait, w-what?” Tony exclaimed. The god nodded. “Yes,” His soft voice made him feel relaxed. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony, who was still shocked. 

“Thank you, Anthony, for letting me stay here to take care of me. You’re the kindest man that I’ve seen for a thousand years.” 

“Uh… Thank you…” Tony blushed, for the first time. He has never blushed before, who would say such things to him? 

“This still doesn’t tell me why you are here. If you can heal and cure yourself, why did you come to my tower? There must be something you’re up to, right?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I would… I would…” Loki whispered.

“Hey, what do you wanna say?” Tony patted Loki’s shoulders comfortably while pouring more scotch into his cup.

“I would like to make friends with you.” Loki mumbled, trying not to make Anthony hear what he said. 

“Sure, Lokes, why not?”

That was the one last thing Loki needed, he suddenly burst into tears, collapsing onto the couch, still crying. Tony jerked as he heard Loki sob. He rushed towards the crying god, “What’s up… Being friends with others isn’t something touching, right?”

“…You’re my first… friend.”

“I’m sorry? I’m your first friend?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“O-Okay, Loki, calm down.” Tony sat next to Loki and embraced him. Loki started to slow down, wiping away his tears while resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Could y-you let me live here?” Loki asked. 

“Yep, Loki, yes.” Tony answered.

“Please lead me to my room now.” Loki pleaded.

Tony held Loki’s hands gently and pulled him softly, telling him to follow him. “You can sleep on this special floor where no one has stayed before. But don’t go into my room at night.” Tony offered. Loki nodded and smiled.

_______________________________________________________________________

“I’ll call you when it’s time for dinner, alright Loks?” Tony smirked as he went in the elevator to leave. Loki immediately laid on the bedsheets to admire them while nodding. He was a god, so he didn’t know a lot of Midgard things. Of course, he has a crazy but surprising plan.

Tony closed the elevator door and went to his lab. He, also, has a present and surprise for Loki. 

“Wait until that day.” They both whispered quietly in different areas.

_______________________________________________________________________


	2. Gifts

In a quiet and silent morning, Tony woke up in the warm sunlight. He blinked wearily and stared at the ceiling. A soft rustling sound was heard next to him, which startled him suddenly. He turned his head to look at the object, and that was the moment which spread both warmth and shame through his body.

“Loki, what are you doing here?” Tony whispered as he trembled beneath the bed sheets. 

Loki leaned even closer and snuggled up to the mortal, humming comfortably. He read Tony’s mind, he wanted some cuddles. Tony felt relaxed and reached his hands out to stroke his hair. They smiled and fell asleep again.

_______________________________________________________________________

Before long, Tony slowly sat up and watched Loki snoring quietly as he slept. _Yes, he may need some rest._ He watched Loki sleep for a while and sneaked out of the bedroom to prevent waking Loki from his peaceful sleep. _Time for some work,_ he thought.

_______________________________________________________________________

Three long hours passed and Loki woke up without his Tony by his side. Oh no, he accidentally mentioned that he thought he owned him.

Tony was in his lab, working on a suit. The suit was in black, silver and glittering green. This was not for him, of course, his favourite colours were red and gold. This was for Loki, his new friend, plus a present or hint to let him know he likes him.

_______________________________________________________________________

Loki was rocking back and forth when an idea came up. He was bored staying in Tony’s bedroom without doing anything exciting. So he wanted to visit Tony, but a surge of worry rushed towards him. What if Tony gets angry at him by suddenly appearing in his private lab without permission?

Nonetheless, Loki teleported to Tony’s lab.

_______________________________________________________________________

Tony was still working on the suit he was going to give Loki. He has liked him since the first time they met, which was yesterday. He looks so beautiful and clever, how could Tony resist him? He was perfect, so perfect. Tony liked his hair, slicked back but smooth, the way he slept, the way he talked, the way… That’s enough, he was blushing. Just, he liked him. 

In a blur of green smoke, Loki appeared in Tony’s lab. Luckily, Tony had finished his suit and hid it. He was afraid that Tony would kick him out of the tower, but… 

“You… You are not mad?” Loki questioned.

“Of course not, dear, I’ve been waiting for you, it’s totally alright!” Tony exclaimed.

Loki was confused. He didn’t know that Tony already had a deep affection for him. He thought they were just casually chatting, and he was not planning to develop a relationship with this both attractive and strange mortal. He just wanted to find a place to live except Asgard, and settle there, locking himself in his room.

“Hold my hand, Loks, I have something to show you.” Tony said and pulled Loki away from his thoughts.

Loki nodded and held his hand out, with that, Tony held it tightly. But Loki was getting nervous and started to tremble, choking out, “Are… Are you sure?”

“ _Trust me, close your eyes._ ” Tony whispered. With rumbling sounds erupting and the floor shaking softly, the suit appeared in front of them.

“ _Open your eyes_.” Tony ordered and Loki obeyed. He saw the suit, it seemed like it’s shining. He walked up and touched the suit, leaning against it with his eyes closed. 

“This is for me…?” Loki mumbled, Tony nodded and winked at him.

He walked closer to Tony, their bodies pressing together, warm on cool, Loki leaned and aimed at Tony’s lips, and kissed him. Tony never felt this feeling, he felt loved. The memory of the first kiss he and Pepper shared floated back to his mind, but it was not as loving as this one. It’s a good thing that he broke up with Pepper, leaving their relationship to last only for three days. Now he has found a place to settle down with, and it was Loki. 

Tony hugged back and pushed him away gently. They were smiling sweetly at each other.

“Thank you… Tony… ”

“You’re welcome, dearest Loki… ”

“Man of Iron, you’ll-” Thor said as he rushed into the lab. There was a sudden silence. Loki touched Tony’s arm and teleported away. 

Thor shielded his eyes with his arm, but after the light faded, Loki and Tony were no longer there.

“Fine.” Thor mumbled to himself and stomped away.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Loki, are you alright?” Tony asked as Loki began to look desperate.

“I’m fine.” Loki answered flatly.

“Loki?” Tony asked when Loki started to feel desperate. 

“… Yes?” Loki mumbled.

“What's up? You don't look so good.” Tony asked as he touched Loki's forehead. 

“I'm fine, don't worry.” Loki said flatly. 

Tony didn't give up. He kept asking Loki what happened, but Loki refused to say the truth. 

Suddenly, Loki started to speak. “It’s Thor. He found out about us, and will tell the Allfather, Odin, about that. We’ll be forced to break up, and I’ll be locked up in the Asgardian prison, never get to see you again! I… I must prevent that from happening!” The Trickster, Loki shouted angrily and shut his eyes.

Tony didn’t know what to do, he was angry and sad at the same time, because Loki was going to leave him alone, forever. Tony was famous on Earth, but compared to the Asgardians, he was just an ordinary mortal, he could not deal with Odin, the Allfather by himself!

The silvertongue slowly said, “I… I’m afraid… this is our goodbye…” Loki covered his face with his hands and sobbed quietly. With that, he discovered out that he has a special connection between himself and the billionaire. A strange feeling burst in his heart suddenly and he inhaled, breathing in Tony’s scent. The mortal smelt like steel, iron and fresh at the same time. Anthony rubbed his hands on Loki’s hands, gently pulling Loki’s hands away from his face, although his hands were calloused, the god felt relaxed. Tony made Loki so warm.

Loki stopped sobbing and chuckled as Tony snaked his hands around Loki’s waist to tickle him under his shirt. Loki laughed louder when Tony started running his hands up Loki’s back, continuing to tickle him. Every evil thought left Loki’s mind, he has forgotten that he maybe would be locked up. 

Tony didn’t want Loki to be sad too soon, their relationship would become sour very quickly. “Why don’t we enjoy the time of being together before Odin catches us?” Tony asked. Loki nodded and looked right into Tony’s brown eyes. Their hearts melted, immediately, and fell onto the bed they shared heavily.

“Tell me about yourself, Loks.” Tony said and grinned.

“…” Loki hesitated a while before he answered, “I was a lonely child, destined to die. It all started when Odin adopted me from a temple when the fight between Frost Giants and Aesirs started. I was still a little baby, in my Jötunn form. I lived in a life full of lies, and worshipped as the God of Mischief, the brother of the God of Thunder, Thor. But Odin adopted me because he wants to bring peace between Asgard and Jötunheim. I was so mad after I knew the truth. I fighted with Thor to take the throne of Asgard, but failed. I always wanted people to worship me as a king, but that was not possible.”

“Here, I can worship you as a king of this tower… Okay?” Tony smirked. 

Loki smiled warmly at him and nodded.

Their hearts were beating at a normal speed, but got faster when they closed the distance between them. They pressed their foreheads together, entwining their fingers together, whispering soft assurances to each other. Until… Loki was gone in a gold flash.

Tony was startled, but he knew that was not Loki himself that teleported away. It was Odin. They didn’t even say goodbye! Tony was too sad but he could do nothing but cry. He nuzzled into his pillow and started to sniff, leaving his pillow filled with tears.

_______________________________________________________________________

After a few hours of sulking, Tony calmed down. And later, a miracle happened. Loki appeared next to him, rubbing Tony’s shoulder blades. 

“Loki?” Tony questioned. 

Loki just hugged him, saying, “Anthony, Odin approved our relationship.”

_______________________________________________________________________


	3. W-What?!

Loki wasn’t lying. Odin has truly approved of them being together. 

_______________________________________________________________________

“ _Loki, why did you choose Anthony? Can you give us some reasons?” Odin offered kindly and told the guards to remove the gag on Loki’s mouth._

_“I chose him… Yes, I chose him. He… Uh…” Loki was called Silvertongue in all of the Nine realms. But that moment, he was just stammering there, forgot all the words he wanted to say. Finally, he spoke. “He’s a mortal, but I can see how he differs with the others. It is said that he is famous, he has a lot of money… I heard that Pepper, his assistant, said that he has a heart, and I can feel it. He makes me feel relaxed, makes me warm… I think… I am fond of him.” He trembled nervously._

_“Relax, Loki, I am not angry.” Odin said as he saw Loki trembling and shut his eyes. Loki was nervous, he wanted to stay with Tony, he didn’t want to leave him so soon. At least let Loki say goodbye to Anthony…_

_“You… You’re not angry…?” Loki asked nervously._

_“I’m not, I can see that Anthony definitely makes you happy. I know what the feeling in your heart is when you meet him or think of him. So we gods approved of you staying with Anthony.” Odin explained patiently._

_“What was it?” He asked bravely._

_“I won’t tell you yet, but I’m sure you’ll know later.” Odin nodded and ordered the Asgardian guards to lead Loki away._

_Loki’s heart skipped a quick beat, and he teleported away from Asgard to Anthony’s room._

_______________________________________________________________________

“Loki, are you happy?” Tony asked as they sat on the cool concrete floor. 

Loki nodded happily and Tony leaned his head against Loki’s shoulder, stretching out a hand to stroke his hair. Loki hummed softly and slowly drifted off. Tony witnessed that and brought Loki to bed, pulled the covers over the long and lean body. 

Tony went to bed after having a good hot bath, and laid down and thought:

 _I can’t believe… I got to stay with Loki. But I guess this would not be a smooth life for us two, maybe we’ll break up one day, I hope this won’t happen, all I want to do is settle down with a person I like,_ Tony thought.

He shifted and glared back at the god, who was sound asleep already. He started to feel sleep creep across him.

_______________________________________________________________________

Tony woke up at midnight, of course, by nightmares. He gasped, his body sweating terribly and found the god still sleeping, with a sweet smile hanging on his face. 

_You’re not in a cave, Tony,_ he said to himself.

He rubbed his face as the god moved to another side. He started to say softly, “Look at you, how gorgeous you are. You look so innocent when you’re sleeping. This may be too sudden for you, but I can’t resist myself, I… I can’t say this when you’re awake, looking at me with those cute green eyes. I… I love you, Loki Laufeyson.” 

Tony felt so awkward. It wasn’t his plan to say that three little but embarrassing words when Loki’s asleep. That really wasn’t. A wave of warmness rushed over him when he thought of Loki wrapping his arms around him, trying to get closer. But before he pulled himself out of his thoughts, sleepiness engulfed him again and he laid back down. 

There were no more nightmares, his dreams were all about Loki.

_______________________________________________________________________

Loki woke up the next morning earlier than usual. He stood up from the bed and walked away to explore the rest of the floor. But even with his godly powers, he still didn’t know what Anthony said to him.

“Good morning, Master Loki.” Came the voice overhead from the speaker. 

Loki was shocked. There was no one on that floor who was awake! How come someone can-

“Sorry to interrupt and scare you, Mr.Laufeyson. I’m Jarvis, Mr.Stark’s AI.” Jarvis introduced itself briefly, letting Loki sigh in relief.

“Good morning to you too, Jarvis,” Loki said, “Is there a recording room here?” 

“Of course, sir, the security room is next to Mr.Stark’s room.” Jarvis replied. Loki rushed into the security room, noticing there was one high-resolution television, showing the live videos of different floors by time to time.

“Jarvis, show me the clip of last night in Tony’s room.”

The screen flickered the scene from Tony talking to Loki on the floor, and they fell asleep, to Tony waking up at midnight. When Loki saw himself sleeping right next to Tony, he started to feel sleepy. He yawned and stretched, missing the words that Tony said to him softly. He was about to leave the room but when he heard Tony say that sentence, he froze. He turned back to sit down on the chair. 

“I… I love you, Loki Laufeyson.”

Loki blushed, but still could not believe it’s true or not. He commanded Jarvis to replay that clip so many times that he's gonna faint, trying to find any hints on his face. But Tony was incredibly happy, there was no hint of lies. 

Loki sighed. He replayed one more time, until Tony appeared behind him. 

“Trust me, I was not lying, Lokes,” Anthony said. 

“How long have you stayed here?” Loki asked. 

“Not so long, but it just took a bit of time to let me know why you kept replaying that little clip.” He said. 

“I… I… What…” Loki stuttered. 

“The tamed Silvertongue has no words? I will have Jarvis to save this for history books!” Tony exclaimed. 

“Please, Anthony, shut up.” Loki ordered and shot him a piercing look. 

“Lolo, hey-” Before Tony could finish his sentence, Loki pressed a hand onto his throat. Not squeezing it hard, but just putting his hand on it. 

“Alright, sorry Lolo.” He apologised and Loki removed his hand. 

“You… You can’t love me!” Loki yelled.

“Why can’t I?” Tony was confused. 

“No one can love me! I said I was destined not to be loved!” Loki shouted angrily.

“Wait a sec, you never said you shouldn’t be loved.” Tony answered calmly. 

Loki sighed and said, “Say it again.”

“Say what?” Tony asked teasingly. 

“Don't play stupid, Stark, you know what I mean.” Loki snickered. 

“I… I love you, Loki Laufeyson.”

Loki smirked and said, “Me too. I love you, Anthony Stark.” 

_Now I know that I have a heart, ‘cause it’s melting,_ he thought.

Tony smiled so contently that he ran across the room, clicking his heels together, all whilst yelling excitedly, “Loki loves me!!!”

Loki smiled and commanded, “Got it all in camera, Jarvis? Copy that clip to Anthony's personal drive.”

“ _Already done, sirs._ ” Jarvis reported 

“Don't you dare delete it…” Loki giggled. 

“ _I wasn't planning on it, Mr.Laufeyson._ ” 

“Good. Anthony, can we go to your lab?” Loki questioned. 

Tony was still smiling. 

“What?” Loki asked curiously. 

“Your accent. It is thicker in the morning.” Tony chuckled. 

Loki grinned and commanded, “If that's all you wanted to say to me, why didn't you follow my command?”

Tony reacted so quickly. In a black flash, he ran over to Loki and yanked him out of the security room, pulling him into the escalator to the lab, where they planned to spend the rest of the morning. 

___________________________________________________________________

It had been three to four days since Tony and Loki met. They spent all their time on the top floor, not seeing the Avengers for a while.

But Steve still asked the others everyday if they had seen Tony. This continued until Friday night.

Friday nights were special. Tony’s floor was opened for the Avengers, to let them watch movies together. However, Tony was too happy to have Loki by his side and even forgot about the ‘Friday Night Plan’. Loki was still there when the Avengers went onto the floor from the escalator.

All of them froze for a while, after that everyone had different reactions. 

Steve blushed. Clint shrieked. Natasha sighed. Bruce gasped. Thor ran over to Loki and grabbed him by his collar, yelling, “Brother?!”

“I’m not your brother, you big blond oaf!” Loki shouted furiously. 

“So, this is Loki. Tony, why are you with him?!” Clint asked so angrily. 

“We’re… Kind of…” Tony trailed off because he wasn’t sure about that. “I’m not sure, we haven’t talked about it yet.”

“But… When did you meet my baby brother?” Thor asked calmly.

“About three days ago-” Tony replied but soon interrupted by Loki’s “How many times did I tell you that I’m not your brother?!” 

“Whatever guys, can’t we just sit down and watch a movie?” Tony offered and the others sat down on the couch in front of the television, but Loki went away.

“Where are you going, Lokes?” Tony asked as he turned to look at him. 

“I would like to go back to Asgard, see you guys next morning. I’ll come back, as promised.” Loki smiled at them and disappeared.

They soon started to watch movies, while Bruce was chatting with Tony, Clint and Natasha eating popcorn, sharing with the others, Steve and Thor drinking coffee.


	4. Frosted Iron

The feeling in Tony’s heart was indescribable. He was worried. More specifically, he was worried about his lover. Tony Stark shouldn’t be worried about anything. He owned Stark Industries, a company of manufacturing weapons! He had at least ten billion bucks! He was an Avenger! Why is he worried about something as small as a lover?

Loki wasn’t an ordinary man. He was indeed a god. A Norse god. And he meant a _lot_ to Tony. Every bit, every little bit of him and his body attracts Tony. Tony loved listening to Loki tell tales of his trips and adventures to the Nine Realms, beautiful and magnificent images of green and gold appearing in front of their eyes. Tony also liked his lips, cool but soft, caressing Tony’s as they kissed every time. 

How was it to be like, without Loki by his side, instead of an empty space where Loki used to sleep? It was so torturing. Tony wanted to have that tall body to curl into. Now he could just pull Loki’s pillow into his chest, breathing in his scent, pretending he was there.

Nightmares.

There were _still_ nightmares. 

Tony was so stressed. He didn’t want to have nightmares. If Loki was still there… he didn’t need to suffer. Thrashing, kicking, screaming with his eyes shut. Tony had enough of that. Clutching his Arc Reactor when it sent jolts of pain throughout his body, he felt _so_ uncomfortable. But that explosion, the incident in Afghanistan, he was really grateful for that. If he didn’t take part in that, what would happen? 

He would just be an ordinary person. Not Iron Man. Not an Avenger. Not a world-saver… And most of all, Loki wouldn’t fall in love with him.

_______________________________________________________________________

Loki _did_ come back, but he wasn’t Loki anymore. His smile was evil. He was holding a deadly-looking sceptre. His eyes… were evil blue in colour. That wasn’t Loki anymore, that… wasn’t _Tony’s_ Loki anymore. 

Tony was heartbroken when he heard about the shocking news. He stood frozen. He was trembling violently, he couldn’t even believe what was happening.

The time he came back from shock, an army of aliens, the Chitauri, was already coming through the wormhole which leads to space. Loki on the lead, standing on top of a huge… creature. It kind of looks like a centipede, but made of metal, and it’s _huge_. Loki, he raised his sceptre and sparkles of dark magic came raining down into the city, soon followed by screams from the citizens. Did Loki remember Tony? He wasn’t sure.

_______________________________________________________________________

The Avengers were out there, fighting the Chitauri army. The army fought with laser guns, high-tech laser guns, Tony could tell. And Loki was watching them from the tower up high, with a satisfied and proud smile on his face. He didn’t know Stark was there, already suited up. 

Anthony slowly landed on the helipad of the tower. Loki followed, walking towards the opposite way to the floor. 

“Stark.” Loki said in a dark tone. So, he totally forgot about who Tony was.

“Loki.” Tony answered in a serious tone.

“Look at this. I did cause this, but what’ll you do, Stark? Fight the mighty Chitauri with your mortal Avengers? Nothing or no one can stop me from ruling and conquering Midgard!” The fallen Asgardian prince pointed out of the window.

“Loki, I don’t mean to hurt you, but the battle between us and your little army is hurting those innocent people below.” Tony explained patiently.

“Why do I care about those Midgardians? They’re useless! They’re weak! They don’t match with us gods!” The Trickster growled, “I just want to be a king, I want to conquer this realm!” 

“...” Tony was speechless. Loki has been _that_ aggressive. 

“Hm? Stark? Cat got your tongue?” Loki questioned.

“Fine, let’s…” Before Tony could finish his sentence, Loki was already in front of him, so dangerously close, pointing the tip of his sceptre onto Tony’s chest. 

Blue energy flowed from the Tesseract to the tip, but Tony’s Arc Reactor blocked the energy, so he was not mind controlled.

Loki drew back and tried another time. 

Still, nothing happened. Loki was puzzled.

He mumbled, staring at Stark with his shiny blue eyes, “This usually works…”

“Well performance issues are not uncommon, one out of five- Uh!” 

Okay, Tony Stark made a certain god mad.

Loki dropped his sceptre and grabbed Tony by his chin, “How dare you…”

Loki _threw_ Tony onto the floor and picked him up once again, this time-

He threw Stark out of the _window._

Tony fell, as the Mark VII Iron Man suit formed around his body.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Stark, there’s a missile coming for you, you’d better hide away from it first!” Steve said through the earphone.

“Roger that, Capt’n. I have a plan.”

“What plan? The rule is: Don’t hurt yourself and anyone.”

“I think that’ll hurt myself, but it’s worth a try.”

“Stark? I don’t agree-”

Tony zoomed at the missile, which was already flying ahead of him. He grabbed at it, following the missile. 

“Umm… Stark… Are you trying to bring it to space?” Steve asked hesitantly.

“Yeah! Cap, good guess!”

_______________________________________________________________________

Natasha was pointing the sceptre at the bottom of the machine, preparing to close the portal.

“Sir, the missile is going to blow in 1 minute, I suggest not bringing it to space-” Jarvis reported through the helmet of Tony’s suit. 

“Not now Jarvis, I gotta protect those people below…” Tony said as he flew upwards to the hole…

“Tony!” Natasha yelled as she saw Tony flying up there. 

“Not now, Nat!” They could just now watch. The Avengers lifted their heads up when Tony whizzed up Stark Tower, and into the portal. 

All the SHIELD agents cheered, Agent Hill sighed in relief, Fury lowered his head… This was not the end.

Tony was in space. 

He closed his eyes as he let go of the missile, small parts of iron departed from the suit, just like a rocket. He fell.

“Close the portal.” Steve ordered, Natasha obeyed and pointed the sceptre at the machine.

“Come back, Tony,” She mumbled.

With a loud boom, the spaceship of Chitauri exploded. The Chitauri broke down, they all fell down onto the floor. The ‘centipedes’ also fell onto tall towers with a loud screech.

_______________________________________________________________________

Tony started collapsing back to Earth, the whole suit had been powered off. Now what should he do? Fall? That sounds painful…

Wait!! Tony’s eyes shot open. He grabbed a sight of Loki! However, Loki was lying on the ground, with some liquid aside… What? It’s blood!

 _Wait, why is Loki bleeding so terribly?_ Tony thought.

Suddenly, his eyes went dark. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Loki was already away from the Chitauri. His eyes were back to emerald green again, he remembered everything now, including his lover.

He turned his head back and saw:

The Avengers running to the fallen Iron Man.

Loki’s eyes widened. How can he leave his lover there and die?

He rushed to him, touching him, frowning as he pulled the face mask away from Tony’s face, leaning down to kiss him on his lips, breathing his air into him.

With a loud cry, he shouted, “Tony! No!” 

Tony jerked up and gasped, looking up at his love, sighing.

“Please tell me no one _kissed_ me!” Tony laughed. 

Everyone giggled as they stood up, walking away from the battle land, where they just had a huge fight, between the mind-controlled Loki and Avengers. But Tony and Loki didn't know, the other Avengers except for Thor, were already planning for a revenge.

_______________________________________________________________________


	5. The Aftermath

Tony was glaring at Loki furiously when they sat on the comfortable couch in the living room. Loki lowered his head, still unsure why Tony was that angry.

“Loki. Why did you want to destroy and dominate Earth? I still don’t understand. What made you do this?” Tony started, “Look at the outside if you forgot what happened. Those messes were all made by you. Do you regret your dangerous behaviours?”

Loki leaned closer to Tony, trying to nuzzle him, dispel all his anger. But Tony was so mad that he slapped him hard at the god’s hand, yelling, “I’m angry! At your behaviour! Are you trying to hug with me to make me happy again?!” Loki yelped at the pain, rubbing his hand smoothly.

Loki frowned and looked Tony into his eyes, slowly reaching for his rough hands. Tony’s expression started to soften a bit, mumbling apologises, “Sorry for yelling at you Loki… I’m so sorry…”

Loki started to tear up when Tony placed his hand on Loki’s back, kissing his forehead as tears fell from his delicate emerald eyes. Loki was deeply hurt as he saw the destruction he made. He was regretful. He didn’t want to hurt those innocent people. He nestled up to Tony’s chest, where the Arc Reactor laid peacefully.

“Jarvis, dim the lights by 90% please.” Tony ordered silently. Slowly, the lights started to darken in the living room, leaving the dim yellow lamps on.

 _This is such a great place to have kisses with my love_ , Loki thought, _Should...Should I ask Anthony for kisses...?_

Loki was hesitant. He didn’t know whether he should share multiple kisses with Anthony or not. He wasn’t sure that Tony was already away from anger. Whatever, he thought, I’ll share kisses with Anthony as many as we want, we just… just shared one kiss since the day we met…

Loki raised his head and teased Tony’s lips, running his finger up and down upon them. Tony smiled and they giggled soon after, and Loki rushed to capture his lips quickly. Loki was embarrassed. Would Tony be angry?

No, he wasn’t angry. Tony welcomed him fully. Tony cupped Loki’s cheeks and chin, deepening the kiss while Loki put his tongue inside Tony’s mouth, licking the insides. Tony groaned quietly as Loki sucked on Tony’s velvety tongue. They broke the kiss, gasping for air.

“My, my, Loki… Are you called Silvertongue because of this?” Tony panted.

“Perhaps… Yes, maybe.” Loki responded, “Shall we kiss more?”

“Well, my dear, of course.” Tony smirked.

So, they just sat there, kissing and touching each other’s skins, enjoying the moment of being romantic together.  
_______________________________________________________________________

"Cap... You mean we need to talk?" Clint asked as he and Steve talked through the phone.

" _Yeah, we need revenge. Something's wrong. Something's wrong with Stark."_

"Alright then, I'll be there in a minute." Clint responded.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Okay... Let's talk." Steve suggested. 

"About what?" Natasha asked. 

"I guess it's about Tony." Bruce said as he pushed his glasses back. 

"Yes, friend Stark is never like that. He won't _fall in love_ with... an enemy." Thor mumbled, "But I don't think that Loki is an enemy. He is my brother, although he always says he isn't. I trust him. I want to protect him, protect him from every kind of danger-"

"That's it! We also want to protect each other! Now! Tony is in love with our number one enemy!" Clint shrieked.

"I know... But Tony's already a full-grown man, we must give him some freedom!" Bruce argued.

"The problem is he is in love with the enemy! Loki!"

They kept on for a while until Steve shouted, "Silence!"

All of them shut their mouths to listen to their captain's order. "Now, we are the _Avengers,_ right? I want to have a fight between the Avengers and them. Thor, can you assist the Asgardian warriors for our fight?"

"But cap-" Natasha started. 

"I asked Fury about this. He thinks Tony shouldn't love Loki. He approved to have a fight between us." Rogers said calmly.

"Okay..."

"I need to talk with Allfather about this. He is the ruler of Asgard. If he agrees, we can talk about this again." Thor said. 

Everyone nodded and left the meeting room.

_______________________________________________________________________


	6. A Trip To Scandinavia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I'll update chapters when I want to change them. If you see me post a chapter, doesn't mean that chapter is finished, I'll update it with new contents. So "The Aftermath (Cuddles)" and "The Aftermath (Discussion)" had merged into one chapter, "The Aftermath". And so does "A Trip To Scandinavia", I will merge all the parts together into a chapter. "A Trip To Scandinavia" will be updated anytime!
> 
> Sorry for any inconveniences caused!
> 
> (I'll update this chapter every two-five days)

“Hey babe,” Tony said cheekily when they sat at the table, having breakfast.

“What is it, Anthony?” Loki raised his eyebrow as he munched on the chocolate donut.

“Next week is your birthday. What do you want?”

“Hm… How about a cake and… uh… a few hugs and kisses?” Loki said with a small grin.

“Why not? It’s all up to you! Ah! I have two birthday presents for you that day too!” Tony said, but his face reddened soon after, “I… I’m sure you’ll like it!”

“Why so shy, Stark? Are there any problems with the presents you are going to give me? Can’t you make the presents as perfect as you?”

Tony blushed even harder. Did Loki just tell him that he was perfect? 

“Anthony.” Loki whispered quietly. He stopped eating and lowered his fork.

“Uh… W-what?” He responded huskily. He followed the Jötunn and stopped. 

“I love you. To me, you’re perfectly perfect,” The Trickster assured, “Even though you make bold decisions, your heart is still the same. It’s still warm, still as warm as before. Even though I am your enemy, you still care for me, because I know you love me as much as I do.”

Tony smiled and stood up, walking towards Loki to straddle him on his lap.

“I love you too, Loks.”

______________________________________________________________________________

The day was nearing. Loki was excited. He couldn’t wait to discover what Tony was going to give him. But he was sure that they would be unique.

______________________________________________________________________________

The day finally came. It started with Tony waking up Loki by singing a crappy ‘Happy Birthday’. Loki groaned in annoyance and threw his lover’s pillow towards Tony’s face, making him tumble back onto the bed.

“Hey Lokes, stop. This is not the present.” Tony huffed, “Get up boy, we don’t have much time.”

“No time for what?” Loki’s eyes snapped open when he heard that. 

“Uh… the flig-” Oh gosh. What did he just say?! He just exposed the surprise!

“Ooh… Tony, are we going on a trip?” Loki smirked.

“Uh…”

______________________________________________________________________________

_Two Nights Before_

_Time: 12:00 a.m._

_"Jarvis, where does Norse Mythology come from?" Tony asked as he sat on the floor, thinking of places where he and his beloved could go. It has been a long time since they met, making their bond stronger and stronger, their love for each other deeper and deeper..._

_"Scandinavia is a subregion in Northern Europe. It covers three kingdoms, Denmark, Norway and Sweden. It is also the origin of Norse Mythology." Jarvis informed._

_________________________________________________________________________

_Time: 4:00 a.m._

_Tony's eyelids were drooping. He was so tired. He just found two places to go in Norway!_

_"Sir, it's time to sleep. Mr Loki informed that he would like to have your accompany." Jarvis chimed. Wait-what?! Loki wasn't asleep yet? Tony's eyes shot open and stood up, walking towards the elevator to their bedroom._

_________________________________________________________________________

“Anthony? Are we?” Loki questioned with a silly grin. 

“Uh… Lokes… Yes we are going on a-” Tony was interrupted by a kiss on his lips. 

“Mnh, don't kiss me, I said we are in a hurry.” Tony moaned. 

Loki glared at him with light anger and growled, “Anthony, I was just trying to kiss you a thank you.”

“Why?” Tony cocked an eyebrow. 

“For you to spend such money to earn us a vacation. Even though I don't know how it costs, I am still grateful, Tony. I _do_ want us to spend a trip after seven months of being together.”

“Oh… Kay.” Tony started. 

“Where did you plan for us to go?” Loki asked. 

"I planned to take us both to Scandinavia, which is the origin of Norse mythology, since you're a Norse God and I wanna know more about you." Tony explained, "It took me almost two whole nights to find places that suit you, Loki, and I hope you will like it."

"I very much appreciate that, dearest," Loki smiled.

"So Loks, you gotta start packing up things you need, we're going there at eight by one of my private planes!" Anthony exclaimed.

______________________________________________________________________________

“What do ya want, Lokes?” Tony asked when they sat on the couch in one of his private jets. 

“Whatever you want me to drink, I don't care, love.” Loki mumbled. 

“Aw come on its your birthday!! You can choose what you want for the whole day!” Tony exclaimed. 

“Two bottles of Scotch, please.”

“Already done, thank you sirs.” The servant reported. 

_After a while..._

"What is this beverage? Is this what I heard before, orange soda?" Loki asked confusingly as he held up one of the bottles, looking at it from the top to its bottom. 

"It's Scotch, dear, you must learn more Earth things these days to keep your identity hidden. You don't want people to know you're a god right?" Tony sighed.

"What are you saying Anthony?" Loki's emerald eyes glowed faintly, "My identity is already made known in the public! After that battle with the Chitauri, everyone already knew." 

"Oh, I forgot." Anthony said.

"It's alright, dear, it may not be good to remember this battle. You are literally having a fight with your... lover." Loki smiled.

"Okay then, let's enjoy our drinks and play until it's time to get off the plane."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Dear." Tony patted Loki's shoulder in the middle of his sleep. Loki shifted but his eyes were still closed.

"Hey dear." Tony cooed again. Loki turned his side to the plane window.

"Loki?" Anthony asked worriedly, "Are you unwell?" Loki still didn't move.

"Loki Laufeyson! Wake up at once!" Tony hit Loki's arm hard. Loki did move. He blinked and looked around wearily.

"What is it, Anthony?" Loki asked.

"Hey, we arrived!" Tony said cheerfully.

"Hm? Arrive? Where? Wait what?" Loki questioned.

"Don't be silly, we're going on a trip, remember?" Tony added.

"Hehe, you know I'm teasing..." Loki laughed quietly.

Soon, they packed up and left the plane, to the other country, where they'll spend a sweet month.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ahhh, why is this place _that_ freezing??" Tony complained when they walked on the roads. He was wearing bundles and bundles of thick jackets. Loki was so... They were actually a _stark_ contrast. Loki was just wearing a vest and a pair of shorts.

"How come...?" Tony asked when he glanced over Loki's body, then to his eyes. Loki smiled proudly and looked at him into his eyes. 

"That's why. I'm a Jötunn. Jötnar aren't afraid of the cold. We live in Jotunheim, a place full of icicles, snow and monsters..." Loki explained.

"Alright then, I don't care." Tony sighed.

"What? Anthony? You don't care?" Loki gasped silently.

"Ah wait, I mean, I care, but-" Tony corrupted.

Loki crossed his arms against his chest and stopped walking. "Stark, you never say you 'don't mean'." He said as he recalled the seven months before, running away from Tony.

"Eh? What? Wait-Loki! Hey I'm sorry!" Tony frowned when he was looking at Loki run away.

He eventually caught up, panting heavily, placing his hand on a tree beside.

"Hmph." Loki turned his gaze away from Tony.

"I'm sorry!" Tony pleaded, "I'm so sorry! Loki!!" 

"Hnh." Loki hummed annoyingly, but when he remembered how much Tony loved him, his face softened, and said, "Alright, let's go to the hotel and settle down."

______________________________________________________________________________

During the walk to the Ice Hotel in Sweden, Tony did kept complaining about the weather. He groaned and kicked the snow before him. Loki was annoyed at his lover's behavior and moved closer. He sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulder. He concentrated, trying to control the temperature for Tony. Their area they were standing, it... suddenly got warm.

Tony was super happy and jumped out of Loki's touch, squealing excitedly, while he knelt down to touch the snow on the floor. Loki ran towards him, attempting to stop him, but- It was too late.

"Ar!" Tony yelped, "Why is the snow that cold??" 

_It's not my fault, Anthony._ Loki thought.

"I just controlled the temperature, but not the whole atmosphere, Anthony." Loki shook his head.

"Okay..." Tony sighed, "Ah! Can you use magic to bring us to the Ice Hotel?"

Loki shook his head again, saying, "No, Anthony, I want to teach you a lesson."

"Hey-No!"

______________________________________________________________________________

"Tony Stark, registered two months ago, a room with one bed for two people please." Tony told the receptionist as he showed her the booking ticket. 

"Room 2, please place your belongings in Icehotel 365, it is warmer that Icehotel winter. You can take a bath and brush your teeth there." The receptionist said.

"Thanks. Lokes, you ready?" Tony thanked her and turned to him.

"Always." Loki smiled.

Tony held Loki's hand and pulled him gently, leading him to the lift. 

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ooohhh, wow! This room is awesome!" Loki's eyes widened when he saw the beautiful room, all made of ice. He clapped his hands and collapsed onto the ice bed, with a thick blanket on it. "Well, can I remove this blanket? I'm not afraid of the cold!"

Tony froze from his place. 

"What?" Tony asked so confusingly.

"What?" Loki teased.

"Take off that blanket? _That blanket?!"_ Tony was shocked. That blanket. He would catch a cold!

"What is happening to you, Loki?!" Tony shouted angrily, "Don't you love me? If you love me, why would you take off that blanket?"

"..." Loki was speechless. He did love Anthony, they were like soulmates, just like the other was the only piece which was lost in their lives. He treated Anthony so good, like he was his only treasure... Anthony was his beloved. No one, nothing could tear them apart...

"No. I love you, Anthony. Truly. I love you so much that no one could ever love you more than me _._ " Loki lowered his head and blushed.

Tony mumbled an apology to Loki and reached to Loki, who was starting to sob quietly, tears dripping down his face.

"What's happening? Loki, I'm sorry." Tony comforted, pushing him softly to sit down on the bed, trying to sooth him.

"Mnh... Anthony..." Loki muttered while leaning his head on the mortal's shoulder, the engineer rubbing his back.

"Anthony... You... You made me think of the past memories of myself... You are the only person that truly loves me. No one loves me, before, and I couldn't even believe that I fell in love with you, with a mortal... I'm so sorry..." The mage cried.

"Sorry, what?" Tony asked.

"Sorry for the battle, before, I regret my behaviors for hurting you mortals... I know that they are that weak, that vulnerable compared to us gods..." Loki sobbed.

Loki nestled into Tony's embrace, closing his eyes, listening to the soft hums of Anthony's Arc Reactor, and his soothing heartbeats that made his heart soar, remembering the scenes of them spending moments full of love, their time telling each other that they are loved, protected, owned... No one can break their feelings...

"I wanna play, baby..." Loki said playfully after calming down.

“Alright, as you wish, Bambi…” Tony said as he climbed over his lover, kissing him.

______________________________________________________________________________

After a while of furious kissing and Tony biting Loki, he started to feel annoyed and tired, he started to use a soft and gentle pace, caressing his love’s swollen skin. 

_Those lovebites…_ Loki thought, _Are so wonderful… They don’t feel as painful as I imagined they are, and I feel loved…_

“Tony… Why don’t you keep attacking me with those teeth?” The sorcerer asked.

“Hm? You want more? I want to stop ‘cause I don’t want to hurt you…I feel bad to harm you for no reasons, I just want to show you how much I love you…” Tony beamed next to him.

“No need to protect me, Ástvinur, I know how much you love me as well as me.” Loki giggled.

“What?” Tony cocked a brow.

“Ástvinur. It means darling in Norse.” Loki explained.

“Mm, okay. But I don’t wanna hurt you.” Anthony breathed out.

“Okay, whatever you like.” 

______________________________________________________________________________

They explored the room for at least the whole afternoon, Tony went to 365 to take a bath, bringing Loki with him. But when he came out from the bathroom, Loki was nowhere to be seen…

“Babe?” Tony asked worriedly.

No responce.

“Loki?” Stark asked again.

Still no responce.

A dash of deep blue rushed in front of Tony, and he stepped back a little bit. He suddenly rushed to the object, but he realized it was no ‘monster’. Those sharp cheekbones, those fingers… Tony recognized that they were all from his darling Loki.

“Loki… What happened to you?” Tony questioned as he ran his hands through his bare back. Loki’s eyes were shut, his skin was blue, with some veins peeking out from his skin. He also had two long horns on his forehead, just like…

“Loki, open your eyes, are you afraid of looking at me?” Anthony asked.

“A-Anthony, I do not wish you to see me like this…” Loki stuttered.

“ _Oh, baby, open your eyes, let me see your beautiful face…_ ” Tony sang. 

Loki couldn’t resist himself and opened his eyes, but when Tony saw him, he frowned. His eyes were ruby red in colour. 

“Loki… Just, what happened?” 

“I’m no Æsir, I’m… I am… Jötunn, you know that. This is my natural form.” He placed his hand on his chest, then touched Tony’s chin.

Tony froze at first, because Loki’s touch was freezing. It felt like ice was underneath it, but it was not exposed fully to him.

“Loki…”

“Anthony, I really don’t want you to see me like this. Please leave me alone, please.” Loki pleaded.

“No, I’m not gonna leave you alone, alone like that, never. I love you.” Tony assured.

“Please…” Loki begged once more.

“No, Loki, no.” Tony shook his head, “Oh Loki, look at that.” He pointed to the mirror near them.

The Jötunn avoided. He did not want to see his own reflection, he was a _monster,_ he insisted everytime he transformed to his Jötunn form.

“I’m a monster, Anthony, I don’t deserve to be loved.” Loki sighed sadly, “I’m sorry.”

“No need to be scared of it now, I’m here, with you, and you’ll be okay, you hear me?”

Loki nodded.

“Then look at you. Are you beautiful?” 

Loki gazed into the mirror.

He slowly nodded.

“Then, are you a monster?” Tony asked again.

“No!” Loki shouted happily, rubbing his eyes. 

“Thank you so much, dear Anthony, you helped me so much…”

Tony smiled and said, “Can you change back to your normal form? We will go to have dinner soon.”

Loki laughed and changed back to his Æsir form, his _handsome_ form, which Tony liked the most.

______________________________________________________________________________

Loki thought he hated Midgardian food, but it turned out really good. He liked the fish and meat, and after they went to the Ice Bar.

It was quite impressive. Everything in that bar was made of ice, even the cups, the bar table, everything… Loki and Tony ordered beer and chocolate, sharing the cup together. They stayed there quite a bit of time, then went out of the bar and sat on the snow which is not far from the hotel.

“Look, Loki, is it beautiful?” Tony asked when they stared towards the sky.

Loki nodded but then shook his head repeatedly.

It was beautiful and amazing. Antarctic light. Wow, that’s romantic to look at, right? Loki liked it, it’s soft and colorful with blue, green and purple… 

“No, Anthony, it is beautiful, but you are more beautiful!” Loki smiled.

“Hey, not me, the sky!” Tony complained to his boyfriend.

They laughed, and suddenly Tony leaned down and placed his hand on Loki’s cheek, pulling Loki into a passionate kiss. Loki groaned quietly but still let Tony ravish him, pulling just a little away from the mortal, saying, 

_“Oh, Tony, I love you so much.”_

______________________________________________________________________________


	7. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you read the new part in chap 6 yet? ;)

Last day in Scandinavia... Tony couldn’t resist himself. It’s time… to propose.

That night they just laid on the ice bed, holding close to each other, both of them were silent. Until Tony’s said, “I have something to give you, you want it?”

Quite a stupid question, wasn't it? Asking Loki to get a present from Tony? 

“Oh, yes, Anthony.” Loki smirked at him. 

“Okay, wait a sec…” Tony said as he retreated from the bed, making his way to his bag.

He slowly pulled out something from the bag, then hid it behind his back. Mysterious… What was it? A ring. A _wedding ring._

Tony opened the box and knelt down, showing the ring inside. It was beautiful, with one side green, one side red, their signature color... “Loki, I have been in love with you for such a long time. Before I met you, my dear, I didn’t know what ‘love’ is. You made me understand what it means, you made me feel loved, you made me feel warm. So Loki Laufeyson, will you marry me?” Tony felt a bead of sweat go down from his back. 

“I…” Loki stuttered. He had something to ask Tony. But he didn’t know if that would break Tony’s heart or not. He kept that in his heart. He was both sad and happy at the same time, still falling to tears.

Tony saw Loki cry, breaking into tears, and he hoped that they were tears of joy and pleasure.

 _Please, Loki, say yes._ Tony thought in his heart.

“I… Anthony, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, no.” Loki said as he crackled in his tears.

Anthony’s heart broke that exact moment. 

No? _Loki didn’t love him??_ So all those movements, all those time they spent together, were useless?

“Anthony, I didn’t mean like that.” Loki pulled Tony closer. He didn’t want him to leave him.

Tony didn’t struggle from Loki’s pull. He let him urge him to come closer.

“Listen, Anthony.” The god hissed, “Listen carefully, it’s urgent.” Tony nodded.

“I love you so much, more than I ever imagined. But you are a mortal. I am a god. I can live the whole eternity, but you couldn’t… I… I want you to live forever with me.” Loki started to sob.

“It’s okay, Loki, I still have a few years, you can stay with me for the rest of my life! Don’t be disappointed-” Tony was interrupted by a loud and clear call. 

“Kikerikii~” The call was from a fiery phoenix, then, in a orange and turquoise blast, the phoenix transformed into a teenage girl, with orange hair in a dress.

“Who… Who is that?” Tony exclaimed.

The girl bowed towards the two men, “My name is Takanashi Kiara, a part-time warrior and majestic phoenix. It’s nice to meet you, Anthony Stark. I’m a friend of Loki’s.”

“Yes, Kiara is my friend, but do not be mistaken, I’m not in love with her.” Loki snarled.

“Okay okay!” 

“Loki did tell me, he wanted to make you immortal. There is a way! I have special apples which can grant mortals immortality. Also, they can keep the Asgardians look young.” Kiara said.

“Loki… You really want me to… Be immortal?”

“Yes, Anthony…” Loki mumbled, “I do want you to be an Asgardian, please say yes.”

He needed to think about it, there’s so much… This decision is so hard to make!

“K-Kiara, can you wait for a second? I would like to stay with Anthony for a while alone.” Loki bowed to the phoenix.

“Oh! Of course!” Kiara said as Loki thanked her and she flew away in her phoenix form.

“Tony, this may upset you…” Loki lowered his head.

Tony ignored him, concentrating on the thought.

“I have friends. I don’t want to see them die one by one, right in front of my eyes.” Tony said worriedly, looking at Loki’s frown, “But… You are my lover… I don’t know how to choose… I don’t want to leave you!”

“I do not want to watch you leave Midgard, also…” Loki whispered.

“I do not know how to choose, Loki, please tell me.” Tony begged.

“You need to make your decision yourself, Anthony, don’t use me please.” 

Tony thought hard, then he said, “I want to see what Asgard is! I want to stay forever with you, Loki! I want to travel through the Nine-Realms with you! I agreed! I will take the Golden Apple!”

Loki’s face lightened up to Tony’s words, his eyes sparkled with light, hope and love. “Oh that’s good! Anthony!”

“Kiara!” Loki summoned. 

“Yes, Master Loki?” Kiara came and said, “Have Anthony made up his mind yet?”

“Oh, yes.” 

“I would take the Golden Apple. No matter what it costs me. Everyone will die before my eyes one day, but whenever Loki is beside me, I’ll bear it, it’s alright.” Tony said.

“The Golden Apple, take one bite will heal you from every injury, or near-death people will be okay again. Finishing the whole apple will make you an Asgardian or immortal.” Kiara said as she spread her arms, making magic between her hands. The orange and gold magic sparkled between fingers, and after the magic faded, a golden apple appeared before their eyes. 

She walked up to Tony, placing the apple in his hands. Tony bent down and took a bite. Feeling nothing, he finished the whole apple. 

Suddenly, he felt a surge of energy in his body, and… 

“Anthony…” Loki said, “Look at your arms.”

Anthony looked down to his arms. 

The two arms were totally different.

“You have my J ötunn blood?” Loki frowned.

One of Tony’s arms was blue in color, with some horizontal lines on it. He shook it, and it returned to his normal shape. Another arm was sparkling with gold, towards his fingertips, then…

Fire was blasting from his hand.

“The God of Fire.” Kiara and Loki said.

Yes, the God of Fire has appeared.


	8. Update

Sorry guys I have to upload the new chapter AFTER 3/24/2021 because of some reasons. Hope you like my story so far! ;DD

(oh hey sorry, i typed 3 as 2)

BTW the reason is I am writing the 3rd episode of this series (Just one scene) cuz I have so many feelings now lol (lots of love) and yes, lots of love in that scene... and sad, hope that makes you cry, (after I finish LBAGAM and the 2nd episode I will upload it!)

I am crying while writing it, not so *sad* but still made me tearing up.


End file.
